


Я пойду за тобой во тьму

by Chertopoloh, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mysticism, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertopoloh/pseuds/Chertopoloh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин отсутствовал три дня, пока Сэм не нашел его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я пойду за тобой во тьму

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Will Follow You Into the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/170137) by poisontaster. 



> Примечание: эта история — часть большого цикла, состоящего в основном из мини. После окончания первого сезона автор написала свое альтернативное видение дальнейшей судьбы Винчестеров: они продолжали охотиться на нечисть, спасать людей. Во время одной из охот оба были тяжело ранены и едва выжили. В результате у Дина повреждены глаз и нога. После того как мать одной из спасенных ими девочки в благодарность оставила им в наследство свою уединенную усадьбу, братья решили отойти от активной охоты и открыли в усадьбе школу-приют, где собирали и обучали детей-сирот, столкнувшихся со сверхъестественным — одни сами становились охотниками, другие встраивались в «систему поддержки» (ведь кто-то же обеспечивает охотникам документы, кредитки, медицинские страховки, всевозможную помощь). Вселенная альтернативная, но братья и их отношения все те же.  
> Упоминаемый персонаж Питер — видимо, один из многочисленных воспитанников.  
> Подробнее об этом можете прочесть в тексте «Бесценное бремя»:http://wtfcombat2014.diary.ru/~wtfcombat2014/p195107807.htm?oam#more3

Дин еще не очнулся, но Сэм уже чувствует, как узлы в мышцах плеч, спины, шеи медленно расслабляются.  
  
«Он очнется», — думает Сэм, обессиленно растекшись в неудобном раскладном кресле у больничной койки. На сей раз это не молитва и не просьба.  
  
Все еще не совсем улегшееся внутри ощущение Дина, Дина-в-своем-теле, никогда еще не было таким сильным и верным. Сэм видит, как в том светится жизнь: тусклый ореол, ярче и насыщенней в центре, с легким рубиновым оттенком. Как кровь. Как их кровь. Кровь, вернувшая ему Дина.  
  
Сэм до сих пор не знает, что именно произошло. Дин и Питер отправились во Флориду навестить мать Питера в психушке — им сообщили, что той стало лучше. Несложная поездка, даже в Диновом состоянии. Но это было много дней назад.  
  
Сэм до сих пор не знает, как они оказались в руках той твари — или что там за существо управляло блуждающими огоньками. Но кому нужны ответы, ведь Дин вернулся, живой, и принадлежит ему — несомненно ему.  
  
Протянув руку, Сэм накрывает ладонь брата, все еще холодную, несмотря на любые усилия отогреть. Хотя температура тела уже выше. Жуткая синева от переохлаждения сменилась привычным цветом чуть загорелой кожи Дина. Веснушки будто выжжены на переносице и щеках, хаотичной темной россыпью покрывают веки и уши. Сэм отыскивает все новые и новые, не в силах прекратить касаться Дина, не в силах отвести глаза от того, как собирается и кружится между ними свет, с беспечностью плавающих стайкой рыб снует от Дина к нему и обратно.  
  
После стольких лет, проведенных бок о бок, а порой и вцепившись один другому в глотку, его не должно удивлять, что они принадлежат друг другу, но удивляет.  
  
Или, может, и не удивляет. Может, изумляет.  
  
Под дождем, в темноте, опасаясь, что утонет, и куда сильнее страшась, что не вернет Дина, Сэм сделал единственное, что знал, единственное, что мог придумать под злорадным взглядом золотистых глаз болотного демона: позвал.  
  
На словах все звучит куда проще, чем было на самом деле. Сейчас, в безопасности, когда Дин жив и на своем месте — рядом, Сэм позволяет себе немного поволноваться о долгосрочных последствиях содеянного.  
  
Но тогда самым разумным казалось сорвать покровы с души, чтобы ее сиянием заглушить бледное свечение блуждающих огоньков. Уж точно намного разумнее, чем позволить им утопить Дина и оставить Сэма без него на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Такой вариант вообще не рассматривался.  
  
Сэм тревожится о том, как все объяснит Дину. Хотя вряд ли у него был другой выход — на его поиски потребовалась бы неделя, не меньше. Но Дин разозлится. И ему будет больно из-за того, что Сэм избрал такой путь. Снова[D1] .  
  
Но Дин останется Дином.  
  
Сэм кладет ладонь брату на грудь; сердце бьется под пальцами медленно, уверенно, ровно, как ритм самой Вселенной. Вроде бы он и не делает ничего особенного, ничего сверхъестественного, но пульсирующий вокруг сердца свет становится ярче, сильнее. Сэм чувствует, как под кожей шевелится чистейшая сущность Дина, отвечающая на прикосновения, как бывает, когда они сплетаются в постели.  
  
— Очнись, — зовет Сэм так же, как звал во тьме зловонного болота. — Вернись ко мне. Очнись. Будь здесь.  
  
Купаясь в этом сиянии, глядя сквозь свечение их слившихся душ, Сэм не осознает, что его глаза закрыты, пока на предплечье не смыкаются пальцы Дина. Опустив взгляд, он обнаруживает, что Дин смотрит на него — еще одно касание, еще одно соединение, связывающее их, скрепляющее их вместе, безо всякой возможности освободиться.  
  
— Староваты мы уже для такого дерьма, — Дин говорит с усилием, хрипло и задыхаясь из-за застоя в легких.  
  
Сэм смеется. Сейчас он слишком хрупок, слишком открыт и беззащитен — душа трепещет, словно сорванный край палатки на ветру. Смех обрывается, непролитые слезы жгут глаза.  
  
Пальцы Дина чуть напрягаются:  
  
— Питер?  
  
Сэм качает головой.  
  
Глаза Дина — живой и мертвый — ненадолго закрываются.  
  
— Проклятье.  
  
Ничто в Питере не откликнулось на зов души Сэма. И хотя Сэм не желал зла колючему подростку, он бы солгал, сказав, что тот его заботил намного больше, чем необходимость отыграть Дина обратно. Вернуть Дина себе.  
  
Но это бремя нести Сэму.  
  
А Дин никогда не узнает.  
  
— Прости.  
  
Дин качает головой.  
  
— Нет. Это я виноват. Я не… все произошло слишком быстро, — пальцы снова сжимаются. Простое прикосновение — но оно отзывается в Сэме колоколом. Глаз Дина затуманен, зрачок расширен и темен. Сэм знает, что отчасти это из-за лекарств, а отчасти потому, что Дин тоже открыт. Не настолько, как он сам, даже близко, но Дину пришлось отворить дверь, чтобы услышать зов, пришлось позволить Сэму войти и отыскать его во тьме. Говоря начистоту, Дин одурманен. Он в себе лишь наполовину. В буквальном смысле.  
  
Наверное, поэтому Дин говорит:  
  
— Я знал, что ты придешь. Я старался держаться, дать тебе время отыскать меня… нас. Но я знал, что ты меня найдешь.  
  
И, конечно, Сэм не ждал почти двадцать лет, чтобы услышать от Дина что-то подобное. Нет, вовсе нет.  
  
Завтра, проснувшись с ясной головой, Дин, возможно, даже не вспомнит, что говорил.  
  
Но сегодня он сказал это. Более того, он действительно так считает.  
  
Осознание этого вырывается из Сэма брызгами света, освещая их обоих, пока глаза Сэма не начинают слезиться от яркости.  
  
Только от яркости.  
  
Горло перехватывает, ни слова не выдавить, Сэм наклоняется и проводит губами по шраму, обезображивающему лоб Дина. Теплая шероховатость кожи ощущается так реально, самая реальная вещь на свете.  
  
— Не уходи,— шепчет Дин. В голосе нет требования, нет отчаяния, это просто просьба.  
  
Только просьба.  
  
Только она, и ничего более.  
  
Сэм толкает его в бедро и плечо, и Дин отодвигается. Будет тесно, они увязнут друг в друге, спрессуются на больничной койке, но Сэм не против, и приглушенное довольное бормотание Дина подсказывает, что и тот тоже.  
  
Сэм скидывает обувь и перелезает через поручень. Может, это лишь его воображение, но Дин, кажется, стал теплее.  
  
— Я никуда не собираюсь.  
  
— Хорошо, — тихо соглашается Дин и, пристроив голову на плече Сэма, закрывает глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из одноименной песни группы «Death Cab For Cutie», перевод слов: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/d/death_cab_for_cutie/i_will_follow_you_into_the_dark.html


End file.
